


Am I the only one?

by Aesook, Amaris_Wagner



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesook/pseuds/Aesook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaris_Wagner/pseuds/Amaris_Wagner
Summary: What happens when two girls move back to Korea after four years? Will they have problems? Will they encounter passed problems? Or will they start a new friendship that will last for ever?





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



I walk up to the front of the school and I am admiring it when all of a sudden I bump into someone.  
Person: I am so sorry.  
Me: No, it’s not your fault. I should be the one apologizing.  
Person: Here let me help you up. *he reaches his hand down and helps me up*  
Me: Thank you so much.  
Person: You are new here right?  
Me: Yeah.  
Person: Well nice to meet you I am Taehyun. I am the class president. You must be Kim Aesook right?  
Aesook: Yeah. You can call me Sooky though. Do you know where the office is? I need to get my schedule.  
Taehyun: I was just going there. Follow me.  
He starts walking away so I follow him quickly.  
Girl 1: Wow, she is so pretty.  
Girl 2: Yeah. I wish I was her!  
Guy 1: Yeah I call dibs.  
Guy 2: There is no way you could get a girl like her. She is way out of your league.  
Guy 1: Yeah right. I am the hottest guy here.  
Girl 1: You wish.

We enter the Office.

Principal: There they are, Aesook and Taehyun.  
Taehyun: Hello Sir. What did you want me for?  
Principal: Will you show Ms. Aesook around? You guys have the same schedule.  
Taehyun: It would be my honor, sir.  
Principal: Haha that a boy. Here is her locker number.  
Taehyun: Okay Let’s go.

We walk out of the office and are stopped by a group of boys.

???: Hey Tae. Who is this beautiful lady with you?  
Taehyun: Hey Soobin. This is the new student Kim Aesook.  
Aesook: Hi. *waves shyly*  
Soobin: Aww you are so cute when your shy. *pinches my cheeks*  
Aesook: Thanks. ☺️  
Beom-gyu: Okay, that is enough flirting with Ms. Aesook. You will scare her away.  
Huening: Yeah. Let’s go to class now. We are going to be late.  
Aesook+Taehyun: I agree. Hehe. 

We all walk to class.

I stand at the front waiting for the teacher to come in.

Teacher: Okay class today we have a new student today.  
Aesook: Hello, I am Kim Aesook. I am from Busan. I am 15 years old. Please take care of me.  
Class is whispering to each other: Wow she is so pretty.  
Teacher: Thank you Aesook. please go sit next to Taehyun. Okay so open your books up to page 87 and do exercises 1-4.  
I walk to my seat and sit next to Taehyun.  
Taehyun: Hi. So you are my seat partner.  
Aesook: Hi. I am very honored. *solutes*  
Taehyun laughs at her silliness.  
Taehyun: You are cute. Do you want to hang out with me and my group after school today?  
Aesook: Sure. Can I sit with you guys at lunch too?  
Taehyun: I would be honored my princess. *bows slightly*  
Aesook: Stop being so modest my Prince. *does a small curtsy*  
Soobin: And you said I was flirting.  
Aesook and Taehyun laugh.  
Teacher: Okay class dismissed.  
Aesook: Yay! Dance class!  
Taehyun: Haha. Okay let’s go.

We leave to the dance studio.

Mr. Park: Hello okay so we have a new student. Please introduce yourself and then show us your dance moves.  
Aesook: Okay. Hello, my name is Kim Aesook but you can call me Sooky. I am 15 years old. I am from Busan. Please take care of me.  
Mr. Park: Thank you. Now please show us a dance.  
I walk over to start the music and then start to dance.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6-q4_-Po7BE  
Stop at 1:29 (Me Against The Music)  
TXT: She hot!  
Class: Yaaas!!!  
Soobin: She is so hot.  
Taehyun: I know she is.  
Yeonjun: She is the prettiest person I have ever seen.  
TXT: Agreed.  
Mr. Park: Omg. You did great Aesook. Thanks for dancing. Umm…. Wow. Okay so it’s TXT’s turn now.  
TXT gets up and then goes to the front and starts dancing.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6HMsGJRLtto (Crown)  
Aesook: Wow. Who knew they were so good.  
Jennie: Hi. I am your new best friend. My name is Jennie.  
Aesook: Hi. They are good.  
Jennie: You are the best female dancer.  
Aesook: Really? I was not that good today. I was nervous so I could not show you guys my best.  
Jennie: Really? That was amazing, better than anyone else here can dance.  
Aesook: Taehyun, you guys are good at dancing I see why you are the Leader.  
Soobin: Leader?!?!?! I am the leader.  
Aesook: Really? You seem too childish to be the Leader.  
TXT: Haha!  
Soobin: Yah! I am older than you so respect me.  
Aesook: Sorry, Oppa. *holds his hand while doing Aegyo*  
Soobin: I-I-Ummm….  
Taehyun: Let’s go. It is time to go to lunch.  
Aesook: Hahaha. Okay then let’s go.  
Aesook let’s go of Soo-bin’s hand and then grabs Yeonjun’s hand and runs to the lunch room.  
Yeonjun: Slow down, Sooky.  
Aesook: Why?  
Yeonjun: Because I don’t want you to get into trouble.  
Aesook: Okay. *hugs him while still holding his hand*  
Yeonjun: Come on.


	2. School, school, school!

We walk into the lunch room and everyone is staring at me.

Sooky: Why is everyone staring at us?  
Yeonjun: Because I am the hottest guy and I am with the hottest girl and we are holding hands.  
Sooky: Oh. *tries to let go of his hand but he holds onto her hand tightly*  
Yeonjun: What do you think you are doing baby?   
Sooky: Nothing.   
Yeonjun: Great. Okay let’s go sit down now.

We sit down and start to eat. 

Soobin: So Sooky, are you part of a group or are you trainee?  
Sooky: No. I have not auditioned yet.  
Taehyun: You are still hanging out with us after school, right?  
Sooky: Yeah. Where are we going to hang out?  
Taehyun: We are going to BigHit.  
Sooky: Okay.   
Yeonjun: Sooks, are you done?   
Sooky: Yeah. Why?  
Yeonjun: Let’s go.  
Sooky: Okay see you guys later.  
Soobin: Wait are you guys actually dating?  
Sooky+Yeonjun: No. We are just best friends.  
Taehyun: Okay. Bye guys!

We walk into an empty dancing room. 

Aesook: What are w-  
He then pushes me against the wall.   
Sooky: What are you doing?   
Yeonjun: I just think you are so pretty. I just can’t hold myself back anymore.   
He smashes his lips onto hers. I am shocked and hesitate before kissing him back. He pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. I pull back gasping for air.  
Sooky: Ummm I-I-I just don’t know what to say?  
Yeonjun: I know.  
Aesook: Okay well let’s go then.  
Yeonjun hugs her and then they go to class. They are not holding hands and are now pushing each other and messing around like best friends.

Taehyun: There you are. Where did you go?   
Aesook: We just went for a walk to get to know each other better.  
Soobin: Really?  
Yeonjun: Yup. We are now best friends.   
Hyuna: Hello class today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself and then sing a song for us.   
Aesook: Hello I am Kim Aesook call me Sooky. I am from Busan. I am 15 years old. I am honored to be part of this class so please take care of me.  
Hyuna: Okay Sooky. Take it away.   
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=txKuI0xR0VA (Hello Bitches)  
Class: Aye!   
Hyuna: That was great but this is a singing class not a rapping class. Can you sing another song?  
Aesook: Sure.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7ML9H1-GE5E (Solo)  
Hyuna: That’s better.   
Jennie: She sings it better than me.  
TXT: Oof. She got you Jennie.  
Jennie: I know.   
Ten: She’s mine y’all.  
TXT: No she’s mine.  
Jay Park: Wow she can rap in Korean and English, so talented.   
Aesook: How was that Miss…  
Hyuna: Call me Hyuna. That was great.   
Jay: Are you in the Rap Class?  
Aesook: Yes.  
Jay: Good. Let’s go now.   
Aesook: Are you a teacher and a student?  
Jay: No. I’m just a teacher. I went here last year though.  
Aesook: Really? You are so young. What about you Hyuna?  
Hyuna: I also went here last year.   
Aesook: Wow. You guys are also Idols right?   
Hyuna+Jay: Yeah.  
Aesook: Then how do you guys have time?  
Taehyun: Well you see, This school is for trainees and K-Pop Idols. It is a school for the four kpop companies. It was made back in 2005 when BigHit started.  
Aesook: I see. So, why am I a student here if I am not a trainee?  
Jay: The boss said that you have always had the potential to be a great idol. He also said that he has been watching you since you were quite little. He said that you have always had the knack for dancing, singing, and rapping. From what I have seen and heard, I agree with him.  
Aesook: Really? Thanks. Can we rap now?  
Jay: Sure you can go first.  
Aesook: YAY!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDdWJpO7V6k (The Baddest Female)   
Suga: Damn!   
Jay: I know she is good right?  
Hobi: She is great.  
Lisa: I agree.  
Jackson: Yeah. She is a really strong rapper. She has a great stage performance.  
Jay: Agreed.  
Namjoon: She reminds me of Jabi though.   
Suga: Yeah. Just a little bit. She is not nearly as mean and feisty though.   
Hobi: Agreed.  
Aesook: How was that? *she is smiling super wide*  
Class: That was Amazing!


End file.
